The Breeder
by Ultimate Ridley
Summary: A tale told from the perspective of a Pokémon bred to perfection. It also slightly details what the typical breeder/EV trainer puts their "perfect" Pokémon through, if this were real life. T4V
1. Birth

**Pokémon: The Breeder**

_By Ultimate Ridley_

This story is Rated T for violence. It is a very LOW T, however, as all violence is merely implied.

The Gible's eyes opened. It could hear the soft pounding of the rain surrounding it. All it could see in front of itself was darkness, followed by a bright light; a bright light that slowly waved before its still-developing eyes. The Gible shrieked. It received a swift pat on its face, and then was forcefully picked up. The creature that had picked it up showed signs of struggling, perhaps due to the Gible's weight. The Gible fell to the hard ground, and felt a force tugging at it. The newborn Gible blacked out.

The next thing it knew, it woke up indoors, in an expansive corridor with vibrant red and blue lights. The Gible, awestruck, was nearly blinded. The sounds it had heard were echoing, but this may be because it was forced out of unconsciousness. It eventually saw a man crouch down and examine it closely. The man had bluish-black hair, square-frame eyeglasses, and was wearing a white lab coat. After about two minutes of the man examining the Gible, the man stood up, and spoke.

"Yes… this one has outstanding potential overall," the man said to another man, who was standing right next to the Gible. "It has very sharp claws and teeth for a Gible, indicating an outstanding potential in physical combat. It also has a firm body, suggesting a decent ability to take physical damage. Its body is also more streamlined than the usual Gible, possibly meaning a great capability in achieving great speeds whilst running. Of course, this mostly applies to when it gets more experience and, well, evolves."

"Thanks," the other man said. Gible just now took the time to examine the other man. In fact, the Gible was questioning if the human standing next to it was a man, as its voice was slightly higher-pitched. Perhaps it was a young male teenager? The human had a black and gold cap on, wearing it backwards no less, and had a few strands of black hair stream from the front of said cap. He was wearing a red shirt, along with tan shorts and a belt with approximately six PokéBalls lined up on it. This was no average boy; this was a Pokémon trainer.

"I should start making you pay for this, you know," the man with glasses said, jokingly. Gible observed the trainer's reaction to the remark: he simply smiled and said:

"See you later."

Gible felt the force from before tugging at it again; this time, it was conscious enough to view what was happening. Gible looked up, and saw a bright, crimson red PokéBall in the trainer's hand, opened up. Gible was being returned to its PokéBall.

Gible found itself out of the PokéBall again. This time, it was out in the middle of a lush, green field with flowers littering everywhere. Gible felt a weight tugging on its arm, and when it looked it found a red band-like item strapped around its wrist. In front of Gible was a small, young Pidgey. The tiny bird glared at Gible from a distance. It occasionally fluttered its wings, like all Pidgey do.

"Gible! Use Stone Edge! Use it like your daddy does!" the trainer shouted. At first, a stroke of confusion shot through Gible's mind. But without much thinking, Gible ran over to the Pidgey, Gible spun around, and jabbed its dorsal fin into the Pidgey. The Pidgey attempted to dodge at the last second, and Gible knew this, but it was too late. The Pidgey squealed. Gible yanked its fin out of the Pidgey, and felt a liquid softly pelt its skin and, shortly thereafter, run down its back. Gible, saddened, felt no urge to turn around and see the damage it had done. In the distance, Gible heard clapping. It faced the trainer, who, as expected, was the one clapping. "Excellent job, little one!"

The Gible did not feel as though it did an excellent job. Grief and guilt spun in the Gible's mind. Soon, it saw the trainer reach for a separate PokéBall.

"Roserade, use Sweet Scent!" the trainer yelled. He threw the PokéBall into the distance, and a Roserade jumped out with elegant beauty. It began to spin around as it let out a pink gas. Gible took one whiff of the gas, and was mesmerized. It began to walk toward Roserade, but the trainer embraced Gible so as to stop it. "Heh, you're not supposed to follow this scent."

Soon, a Machop jumped out of a nearby bush. It started to sprint toward Roserade.

"Roserade, that's enough," the trainer spoke to the Roserade, who was still spinning and releasing the gas. The Machop stopped in its tracks when it noticed that the wonderful scent was dissolving in the air, and began to sniff around for other scents. The first it had picked up was that of a human. The Machop turned to the trainer, and narrowed its eyes. The trainer leaned down and whispered into Gible's ear: "Use Dig."

Hesitant at first, Gible felt an uncontrollable urge to rapidly dig underground. It did so, and continued to dig in different directions up until it was underneath the Machop. Gible jumped out of the ground and gripped onto the Machop in a split second. The Machop bellowed a small shriek, but it was out of surprise, not pain. At the highest point of the jump, Gible flipped, and threw Machop straight down, head-first. The Machop fell into the hole Gible made when it jumped out to grab it, and Gible fell to the ground. The fall wasn't terrible, but it did cause a minor amount of pain. Gible looked at the trainer, and made note of the sadistic expression he had on his face.

"Bury it," the trainer said. Gible's eyes widened in outright shock, and somewhat in fear. "That's right. I told you to bury it."

Gible stood up, and shook off the pain. It looked at the trainer, directly into his eyes, and made a sad face. The trainer seemed only to get angrier with this response.

"Listen to me!" the trainer shouted. Gible remained still. The trainer roared in anger, and threw out another PokéBall. An enormous, intimidating behemoth left the PokéBall. The monster sported a bulky body, mean-looking eyes, and a large horn on its nose. Its arms were long, and its hands had holes in their palms. "Rhyperior! Bury the Machop!"

The hulking creature dashed toward Gible, and stopped directly in front of it. The monster kicked a large chunk of dirt to cover the hole up, and then pounded the newly-made dirt mound so that it would integrate itself into the ground. As the Rhyperior did this, Gible watched in complete astonishment. It felt a tear run down its eye. After the dark deed was done, the Rhyperior turned to face Gible, and roared at it. Gible covered its eyes up, but it then roared back, despite that its roar was comparatively pathetic. The Rhyperior hit Gible into the trainer's direction, utilizing its rocky arm like a golf club. Gible landed right in front of the trainer.

"You listen to me, you little runt! You will do what I say, because I am your trainer!" the trainer shouted at Gible. Gible responded with narrowing its eyes and biting the trainer on the leg. "Ow! Crap!"

The trainer shook Gible off with a tough kick, and looked at Rhyperior.

"Use Rock Blast," the trainer said to the Rhyperior. The trainer then jumped out of the way as Rhyperior shot an enormous stone at Gible. The last thing Gible would feel in a while was the painful, but sudden, force of the enormous rock hitting the back of its head.

**_NOTE:_** I am NOT trying to make some sort of statement to breeders/EV trainers. Because obviously, it's just a game. That, and I am a breeder/EV trainer myself, so it wouldn't make much sense to criticize myself. I just merely thought it would be interesting to interpret what it must be like for a Pokémon bred to perfection and aggressively forced to train. And yeah, the trainer is a bit sadistic... but that's artistic license right there. :D


	2. Lost

**Chapter Two: Lost**

Gible woke up. This time, it was surrounded by a feminine pink color scheme, alongside many beeping computers. It heard the playful cries of many Chanseys combined with the rolling of some sort of cart. When Gible could see clearly, it confirmed all of these perceptions. The simplicity of this environment coupled with the lack of a commanding voice calmed Gible down, making it much less nervous. Gible then saw a human—she appeared to be female—wearing white and pink clothes with a disturbing resemblance to the color scheme of a normal Chansey's skin.

"It looks like your Gible is all healed up, sir!" the female called out with a soothing voice. That was when Gible began to hear footsteps in a sharp, rhythmic fashion slowly get louder as another human figure approached. This was a human Gible recognized immediately: its trainer.

"Thanks a bunch, Nurse Joy," the trainer said. He turned his head to speak to Gible. "Come on, now. We're leaving."

Gible found it very difficult to resist the trainer's commands, and despite being reluctant, Gible obeyed. It hopped down from the comfortable bed it was laying on with the assistance of the female. It then looked up at the trainer with an expression that indicated exhaustion. The trainer ignored it.

"You try your best not to get into a situation like this again, you hear?" the female said. Gible looked at the female and noted the cheerful expression on the female's face. It was almost disturbing how perpetual this happy-go-lucky attitude could carry on.

The trainer laughed casually and said, "I'll try, nurse."

Gible felt that tug again—and this time it felt no need to observe what was happening, as it became obvious to Gible. Gible blacked out.

* * *

><p>Some time has passed; how much thereof is irrelevant. What is important is that Gible is a Gabite now.<p>

Now, the trainer kept boasting to people off the side of the street how his Gabite is "perfect" and "is going to be fantastic one day".

Of late, Gabite had trouble disobeying its trainer. No matter what horrifying things the trainer put it through, such as brutally killing Zubats, or Seakings, Gabite became desensitized to the violence that is involved in training—as all Pokémon do, one would suspect. When its trainer tells it to use Dig, Gabite would bury the foe if it was wild—and sometimes even if the foe belonged to another trainer, namely a red-haired child who seemed to fancy dark-purple vests for his typical attire.

So, it would appear that our little Gible has lost his instinctive morals over the evolution process. At this rate, the creature would become totally mindless and loyal if it were to evolve again. Despite the terrible traits his trainer had, Gabite felt a strong bond between them. The life of regrets and morals was gone.

But will it come back?

Gabite was unconscious inside its PokéBall, unaware of the trainer's actions outside. Shortly following Gabite's birth as a Gible, it had learned how to dream whilst unconscious; this was a great way to pass time. Not that time was apparent to Gabite, given the fact that it is unconscious. All it does as it rests inside its PokéBall is wait… and wait… and wait…

And wait.

Gabite suddenly entered consciousness. Out of basic instinct, it roared, so as to indicate that it was ready to battle. It had assumed that its trainer sent it out for that very reason.

Immediately upon spotting movement in the nearby grass, Gabite dashed into the thick patch and slashed. Upon releasing pressure from the anomaly concealed by the grass, Gabite heard a high-pitched shriek that it had recognized. Something about this shriek reminded Gabite of something—no, someone—but of what?

Completely confused, Gabite reached out and spread the tall blades of grass apart with its claws, and looked down. On the ground, Gabite saw a tiny blue body with an orange stomach and an enormous mouth laying there squirming with a cut wound on the side of its body. Immediately, Gabite knew what it had hit: a Gible.

A shot of extreme guilt and regret coursed through Gabite, as it turned around to subtly ask a non-existent trainer for a Super Potion. When Gabite did not see a trainer, it became incredibly confused. Its eyes darted back and forth—searching for a trainer, particularly the trainer it knew so well. No humans were found in sight. All Gabite saw was the bright, open expanse of space lit by the blue sky overhead, along with a line of trees and a very steep incline consisting of mossy rock.

Desperate to heal the little Gible it had injured, Gabite managed to spot a few Oran Berries on a bush next to the steep incline. It raced over to the bush and picked a few. But then, Gabite felt something bump into its foot.

Gabite looked down. It saw a reddish sphere near its foot. It was too large and too round to be a berry; in fact, Gabite recognized it immediately: a PokéBall.

The ball was not its own, however, for its own was approximately fifteen feet away. Gabite rustled the bushes a little more, and a few PokéBalls rolled out from under them. Confused, Gabite gave up on attempting to comprehend what this could have meant, and returned to the injured Gible. However, when Gabite had reached the spot in which the Gible was, it was gone. Gabite looked at a trail created by the flattening of the tall grass, and so it followed it.

Not too long down the trail, it suddenly ended. Gabite was completely oblivious to this detail, and continued to walk. As a result of its obliviousness, Gabite fell down a hole.

At the end of the fall, Gabite scrubbed its eyes due to the relative darkness of the cave surrounding it. Soon, however, a blinding flash of light zoomed across Gabite's face—dizzying it—and subsequently lit up the natural corridor. Once Gabite could see again, it looked down to find a Chikorita with a very angry expression on its face. It continued to glare at Gabite until it started to chatter in Pokémon talk:

"Can you speak?" the Chikorita inquired. Gabite was puzzled to realize that this Pokémon—presumably a wild one—understood Pokémon chatter. Of course, Gabite was not used to hearing wild Pokémon speak, as it was more acquainted with burying them or killing them brutally.

"Yes," Gabite replied. It looked around the corridor. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not going to converse with someone who can't speak," the Chikorita barked. "Stupid."

The remark immediately angered Gabite, and caused it to swing a claw at the Chikorita. Chikorita slashed back with its rotating leaf on its head, however its force was overwhelmed by Gabite's, and Chikorita was hit. The resulting wound was not serious, but it did make a point.

"Now I see why the Gibles told me to keep you out of the cave," Chikorita muttered. Gabite, stumped, responded:

"Gible_s_? There are more?"

"Aside from the one you nearly killed? Yes, there are more," the Chikorita said in an irritated tone. "We have a whole nest of them down in this cave."

Now, Gabite really had no idea what to think. A whole nest of Gibles? The only Gible Gabite saw before today was its own reflection.

"Can I see them?" Gabite asked.

"Sure, but they don't want to see you, so get ready to be glared at," the Chikorita warned Gabite. Chikorita then pointed down the path to reach the nest of Gibles using the leaf on its head. Gabite nodded to the Chikorita, and walked into the dark path.

The dark hallway's walls were lined with makeshift torches created from small sticks placed on small holes in the wall, rudimentarily illuminating the corridor. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Gabite to see clearly. As it walked, Gabite made note of the walls: they had a very strange texture to them. It looked as if something was clawing away at the dirt that which constituted the walls in a very violent manner. No patch of dirt lacked this unnatural texture, which made Gabite wonder why it was so.

Eventually, Gabite found its way into a large and excessively dark cavern. Gabite, being a Gabite, could see things at least barely, since the Gible evolutionary line is usually adapted to dark caves, however it did have some issues when one considers that it spent most of its life up until this point outdoors.

Gabite took a few steps forward in a very careful manner, so as to not trip and injure itself. After it was about ten feet into the pitch-black corridor, another flash was emitted. As the source was not in front of him this time, Gabite did not get blinded. It turned its head to find the grumpy little Chikorita, whom then signaled for Gabite to move forward.

It did not take long for little creatures to appear next to ledges, revealing only their heads and upper jaws. It was obvious they were Gibles, and there were a great many of them.

Upon seeing the multitude of Gibles, Gabite expressed a shocked look on its face. As noted before, it had never seen a Gible before today save for its own reflection. As Gabite walked by, it heard the Gibles mumbling under their breath, or whispering lowly to the Gible next to them. Although most of the whispers and mumbles were inaudible to Gabite, he made out one in particular:

"He must be the one who injured our gatherer."

At the end of the corridor was another hole leading to another hallway. Gabite walked into it.

Down the hallway, Gabite reached a room with running water. The small lake surrounding the center outcropping of land in which Gabite was heading for emitted a faint yellow-orange light from all around. On the aforementioned outcropping was a bed of tall grass with a Gible laying on top of it. Further examination made it obvious that the Gible was the one Gabite injured only five minutes ago. Gibles surrounded the injured Gible, feeding it berries and other things, including tree roots and leaves. Once Gabite came close, however, the other, uninjured Gibles turned to glare at Gabite.

They did not say a word. They merely glared at Gabite as he approached. When it became obvious that Gabite was holding a few berries, a Gible ran up and slammed Gabite in the gut, causing it to stop and drop the berries. The Gible that rammed Gabite picked up the fallen berries and sniffed them. After showing a disgusted look on its face, the Gible tossed the berries into the water.

The water then made a loud splashing sound, and upon looking, Gabite saw at least three Huntail hopping out of the water partially, as if they were fighting over the berries. The phenomenon lasted only five seconds, however. At least Gabite knew where the light came from now.

The Gible that rammed Gabite pushed past him and left into the room Gabite was previously in. Gabite returned its focus to the injured Gible, and continued to walk towards it. When it got close, other Gibles, still glaring at Gabite, moved to the side. The injured Gible, still lying on its side, turned an eye to look at Gabite.

"Why?" was all the injured Gible spoke out. Gabite opened its mouth and responded:

"I thought you were something else."

The other Gibles were spitting at Gabite upon this remark, all of them looking completely unconvinced. As they began to advance towards Gabite with their hands held out as if they were going to pick him up—and, possibly, toss him into the deadly water—the injured Gible stopped them.

"Leave him be," the injured Gible said. The other Gibles stopped advancing toward Gabite, and turned to look at the injured Gible. "He clearly did not, or does not, know any better."

"What do you mean?" Gabite asked, with a slight hint of anger in its voice.

"I can smell human on you. I can also smell other Pokémon on you, including some that do not live anywhere near here. It is obvious that you are, or were, a trainer's pet," the injured Gible spat. "All you know is violence, violence, and more violence, with only room in your heart to care for your trainer."

"How can you tell just from those things?" Gabite inquired.

"Because," the injured Gible said. "I, too, was a trainer's pet."

"What happened?" Gabite asked.

"I wasn't his Pokémon for long. I don't even recall battling under his command. All I remember in my times with him was meeting up with another human, whom labeled me as something that enraged the trainer. I can't remember what the other man said precisely, but it was something along the lines of 'it is decent'," the injured Gible explained. "I think the other man was referring to me, but for some reason, my trainer got angry and said 'THIS IS THE TWENTIETH ONE SO FAR!' Then all I can remember is finding myself out here, but this cave was only first being dug at the time…"

Gabite was puzzled to hear this. "Can you describe him?" Gabite asked the injured Gible.

"No, not beyond tan shorts… that is all I recall of him…"

In his life so far, Gabite had seen many people with tan shorts, so this did not narrow it down.

"The weird part is, we all have a similar story," another Gible said aloud. "But the other man said I was 'above average', whatever that means. My trainer did not take that well, for some reason."

"Can you describe your trainer, too?" Gabite pondered. It was incredibly confused, attempting to connect all of the dots.

"I only remember tan shorts as well… and I believe he had a red shirt, but I can't remember correctly."

Gabite looked around the room and said, "Do all of you truly have a similar story?" Every Gible in the room either nodded or said "Yes" aloud. Now, confusion was overwhelming Gabite. As he was thinking, he heard the grumpy Chikorita's voice speak:

"I found all of these guys near this area, normally in a forest clearing not too far from here," it said. Gabite immediately asked:

"What about a steep incline?"

"No, not usually," the Chikorita responded.

The injured Gible found the power to stand up. It then said:

"What did your trainer look like?"

Gabite paused for a moment, and then responded:

"He had a gold-and-black cap… wore it backwards… a red shirt… and… tan shorts."

Every Gible in the corridor gasped in amazement. It seemed as if the full picture of their trainer clicked back into their brain.

"My trainer looked like that, too!" a Gible shouted.

"Mine, too!" said another. After about three other revelations spoken aloud, the injured Gible silenced the room.

"Could it be possible that we… we all had the same trainer?" Gabite wondered. The injured Gible waddled up to Gabite.

"It would appear so."

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE: <strong>_What do think is going on here?


End file.
